


The Twin Sorcerers

by Violet_Stormbringer



Category: Original Work, Seiken Densetsu: Legend of Mana
Genre: Child violence, Does this count as child abuse?, Gen, I'm not sure-, Two Kids get beat up for being naughty, Violence, either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormbringer/pseuds/Violet_Stormbringer
Summary: This is basically my retelling of Legend of Mana's "Twin Sorcerers" Sidequest in which the MC fights Bud and Lisa after they attempt to take over the world with pumpkins.Violet Stormbringer, a simple delivery girl starting out in her life, was looking forward to a nice morning in which she hadn't had to do any work.Of course, The World decided she needed to get out of bed today, and so she resigned to her fate, as always.





	The Twin Sorcerers

“Help! Help!”

The sound of someone screaming for help woke Violet from her somewhat peaceful rest.

When she finished stretching, she looked out the window. It was Ms. Pelican, a senior delivery woman, frantically running around in Violet’s front yard. One of the few talking animals in Inferia, Ms. Pelican was one of the most diligent workers for the mail service she and Violet worked for. Seeing her run around like this was worrying.

Sliding her window up, she peeked her head out. “Hey! Ms. Pelican! What’s goin’ on?”

Ms. Pelican stopped, almost tripping as she looked up at Violet.

“Oh! Violet! This is so terribly terrible!” Ms. Pelican waved her arms around. “Some meanie Sorcerers stole all the pumpkins around town! They’re powerfully powerful and none of the townspeople can get near!”

Violet frowned. “Why would they steal all the pumpkins in town?”

Ms. Pelican shook her head. “Isn’t it obvious Violet! They’re building an army of Pumpkin warriors!”

“…Right.” Violet said, completely deadpan. Ms. Pelican might be reliable, but she wasn’t entirely…ordinary.

“Oh please Violet, won’t you be helpfully helpful and save our Pumpkins?” Ms. Pelican brought her wings together as she practically begged.

Violet sighed. “Yeah, okay. Where are these Sorcerers holed up?”

“They’ve taken over Old Town’s square!” Ms. Pelican flew off, not waiting for Violet anymore. Violet said she’d help and that was apparently good enough.

Violet sighed as she slammed her window shut.

“I just woke up.” She complained to herself. “Why does this always happen to me?” She always whined like this, yet she never really did anything about it. She really didn’t mind it actually, she found it fun to help people out, even if it put her life in danger.

So, she started getting ready, removing her sleepwear. She turned around, her back to the mirror in her room.

“Still there, huh?” She asked her V-Scar, as if expecting it to heal overnight. “I know it’s only been a year, but still.”

She shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. With another stretch and a yawn, she pulled on her red and black delivery uniform. She grabbed her hat from it’s usual spot on the corner of her closet door.

“Mornin’, Mullen.” She greeted the hat, grinning. “Another day of adventures, eh?”

The Hat couldn’t respond, but Violet was sure she felt some sort of positive energy from it today. As expected from a gift of her late brother. Flipping it in her hand and planting the hat on her head, she took a deep breath before heading downstairs.

Taking a look around her messy dining area, she sighed. “Note to self. Clean up after dealing with Sorcerers.”

She then turned, heading out her front door. Closing the oak wooden door, she headed out towards the town of Domina. It wasn’t too far, maybe an hours walk at most. When she got there, she was half-expecting the town to actually be overrun with animated pumpkins.What she found was completely normal. The townsfolk were going about their business like their pumpkins weren’t stolen.

Still, Domina seemed odd without it’s signature crop growing everywhere. Normally one couldn’t walk around this place without tripping over pumpkins. So with a sigh, Violet made her way towards Old Town Square. Ten minutes of walking, and there she was. In Old Town Square.

Ms. Pelican was right. The Pumpkins were definitely in Old Town Square. A gigantic one was sitting in the middle of said square, already carved into a jack'o lantern and grinning at Violet.

As Violet stepped further in, she heard a voice.

“Mwahahaha!” it laughed. It was the voice of a young man.

“Stop that creepy laughing!” Shouted the voice of a young lady.

“But Lisa! We’re on our way to taking over The World! Laugh with me! Mwahahaha!”

“Take over the world… _with Pumpkins_?” The voice dubbed as Lisa spoke, deadpan. “… ** _As if!_** Grow up, Bud!”

Violet peered around the giant pumpkin, only to see two children in oversized clothing. Almost immediately, they caught her.

“Hey! You!” Shouted the boy. “Kneel before Bud the Malignant!”

Before Violet could respond, the girl shouted.

“Geez! Why don’t you get your pumpkins to do it?”

Bud grinned. “Yer right! After we teach this chick a lesson!”

“Ugh!” Lisa scowled. “You need to cool off!”

Bud and Lisa drew their weapons. Bud held a frying pan that had seen quite alot of use with how many dents were in the thing. And Lisa held a broom which looked like the typical witches broom one would see in a children's story.

Violet stepped completely into view, towering over the children. “I don’t want to harm you, kids.”

Bud grinned. “Don’t underestimate me!” With that, he lifted his frying pan.

The Earth beneath Violet rumbled, and Violet leapt to the side as it cracked open, leaving a sizeable crater.

“Woah.” She stared, wide eyed. She had seen magic before, but nothing of this nature.

“You think that’s impressive!” Lisa twirled her broom around, before pointing the handle at Violet.

From the handle, a ball of fire the size of Violet’s torso exploded outwards, heading towards Violet. Violet dropped to the ground, narrowly dodging the flames.

She leapt to her feet, eyes widened. “Again. Woah.”

Bud and Lisa beamed proudly.

“Don’t you see? I am Bud the Malignant, most powerful Sorcerer in Inferia!”

“I’m his twin sister, Lisa! I too, am the most powerful Sorcerer in Inferia!”

Violet shook her head. She needed to finish this quickly. If she was hit even once with those spells, she was done for. Rushing forward, Violet braced herself for more magic to be thrown at her. Bud and Lisa stared, wide eyed as Violet got close to them. They looked up at her as she raised her right arm and brought it down swiftly.

And with the force of an angry mother, she whacked the both of them on the head.

Bud dropped to his knees, holding his head. “O-Ow!” he cried out.

Lisa rubbed her head. “S-Strong!”

Violet sighed. “You kids caused alot of trouble. You’re going to come with me, and return all the pumpkins to everybody and then you’re going to apologize. Understand?”

Bud leapt to his feet, pointing at Violet. “You’re strong! Will you please take me on as your apprentice?”

Violet blinked. “What?” She stared, caught off-guard.

Lisa whacked Bud, smiling nervously. “Sorry about that, Bud is just such a prankster!”

Violet stared, wide eyed. These kids had almost fried her, yet she’s the powerful one? All she did was discipline these two.

Then, she grinned. “Alright, sure! Be my apprentice!”

Bud lifted his fist into the air, and Lisa looked up at Violet, admiration gleaming in her eyes.

“Wow!” Lisa exclaimed. “So generous!”

And that was the story of how Violet ended up adopting two delinquent children who had attempted to take over the world with Pumpkins.


End file.
